Tina's Life
by Kjmk42
Summary: This story is going to be telling of what it is like for Tina to be the way she is.Based on a picture on Deviant art a friend made.


**I think I might have summited the first ever Tina story on .So I hope you enjoy the story I had fun writing it from past experiences.**

* * *

><p>"So Tina can you tell me why your in here?"Principal Brown asked while sipping some coffee.<p>

"I was called in here for beating up on the other students."Tina answered.

"Now why where you beating up on other students?"Principal Brown asked.

"I don't know because I want to,"Tina answered.

"Tina this is the third time you where called into my office this week. Are you having problems back at home?"Principal Brown asked

"No there isn't anything wrong at home,"Tina quickly answered with a worried expression.  
>"Tina I'm going to give you 3 weeks of detention."Principal Brown.<p>

"But Principal Brown,"Tina said standing up in argument.

"Unless."Principal Brown said.

"Unless what Principal Brown?"Tina asked

"You go to 1 whole day of consoling with Mr. Small." Principal Brown answered. Tina thought for a moment

"_Either stay after school for 3 weeks and probably get in so much trouble with my parents for not being home or just go to consoling for 1 whole day."_

Though time and consideration Tina reluctantly agreed go to consoling.  
>"Good Tina now we shall start consoling tomorrow. I will let your teachers now what is going on so as soon as you come to school head strait to Mr. Small's room. Understand?"Principal Brown said.<p>

"Yes,"Tina replied and with that the bell for school ending was heard.

"Have a nice day," Principal Brown said. As Tina left to Principal Brown's office she saw Jamie waiting for her.

"So what did the old geezer say?"Jamie asked

"Nothing really I'm going to have to go to consoling."Tine replied

"Really you going to consoling,"Jamie asked

"Not like I had a choice either that or 3 weeks after school. Its just for one day plus not classes."Tina replied

"That does sound good maybe I need to go to consoling,"Jamie said laughing as they bored the bus. As Tina bored the bus she saw that Gumball and Darwin where in Her seat.

"Watterson your in my seat."Tina said.

"What! I don't see your name on,"Gumball replied

"Dude don't,"Darwin whispered into Gumball's ear.

"Listen to you fishy friend Gumball,"Jamie said

"No I won't move."Gumball said.

"Don't push your luck Watterson that was an accident that I got caught by Mrs. Simian. Now out my seat."Tina said ready to stomp on Gumball.

"Please Gumball move out the seat. I don't want to see you get hurt."Penny said

"Okay but only cause Penny said so. Come on Darwin lets go."Gumball said as he made his way to the back of the bus.

"Alright people take your seats and were off."Rocky said as he hit the gas.

"Feel like hanging out Tina?"Jamie asked

"No. I have to be home."Tina answered quickly.

"Oh well if you feel like hanging out call me."Jamie said as she got off the bus followed by Gumball and Darwin. Tina looked out the window and saw that Gumball's mom came home early to spend some time with her kids.

"_Look at them just one big happy family. There'll never no what its like being me. Having a save place to do to every day. Warm,cozy and safe it just makes me sick."_Tina thought as the bus drove on.

"Alright last stop Tina,"Rocky said.

"Thanks Rocky."Tina said as she left the bus.

"Hey Tina," Rocky said

"Yes,"Tina replied looking back.

"Could you try not being so mean to Gumball. I know he isn't your favorite person in the world but could you at least try. I won't report what I saw on the bus today before we took of but please at least try to be nice to him."Rocky asked. Tina looked at Rocky she always had a soft side for him since she was always last on the bus to be droped off they would talk to each other. Rocky knew Tina's situation at home one of the only 2 people she told other than Jamie. She made him promise not to tell anybody else.

"I.."Tina was cut off by a huge roar coming from her home.

"Sorry Rocky I have to go."Tina said as she hurried off to her father's junk yard.

"Poor girl."Rocky said as he drove off.

"Tina you bitch come over here."Tina's father yelled at her.

"Yes father,"Tina said cowering in fear of what he might do to her.

"Why where you talking to that loser bus driver."Tina's father roared.

"I wasn't."Tina said. Tina's father raised his tail and swung it across hitting Tina directly in the face causing her to stumble back.

"You lying whore."Tina's father said as he clawed at Tina's face causing her to fall to the ground cowering in fear. Tina couldn't do anything to fight back her father was faster,stronger, and bigger then her. All she could do was hope she doesn't get hurt that bad. After 10 minuets of abuse Tina passed out and awoke several hours later. Tina looked into a car mirror she salvaged to see what the damage was. She could tell that after she passed out that he didn't stop him from him continuing the abuse. She saw the the claw marks on her head and dried up blood around he face. Tina looked around to see if her father was near by but she thought he probably asleep in his room. This was Tina's chance to leave and get cleaned up. Tina went to her room and grabbed her Daisy the Donkey and was off to Jamie's house. As Tina approached the house all the lights were off she thought that everybody was asleep in the house. So she went up to Jamie's widow and tapped on it with her tail. The bedroom light turned on and the widow opened.

"Tina?"Jamie asked as she rubbed the sleep off her eyes.

"Yeah it's me do you think you can help me?"Tina asked. Jamie pulled out a flash light from her room and flashed it on Tina.  
>"Oh my god Tina!Did he do this?"Jamie exclaimed<p>

"Yes,"Tina answered trying to hold back her tears.

"I'll be down in a minute,"Jamie said as she shut the window and changed into her regular clothing. Tina heard the front door open and saw Jamie walk out with a first aid kit and some food for Tina.

"Here you go Tina you must be hungry,"Jamie said as she gave Tina the plate of food.

"Thanks Jamie,"Tina replied while she started to scarfed down the food.

"No problem,"Jamie said as she got the water hoes ready.

"You ready Tina?"Jamie asked Tina.  
>"Yes,"Tina answered. With that Jamie turned on the water hoses and spayed Tina down making sure not to hurt her.<p>

"All right Tina let me help you dry off ,"Jamie said as she grabbed a towel and began to try Tina's head off.

"Thanks Jamie. I can at least count on one person in my life."Tina said.

"No problem that's what friends are for right. No come over here so I can patch you up"Jamie said Tina did as she was told and walked up to Jamie and droped her head for Jamie to do her work.  
>"Okay Tina this might sting a bit. So please try and be quite."Jamie said as she sprayed disinfectant on Tina's cut's. Tina let a small wiper of pain but was able to keep most of it in.<br>"Okay just some band-aids here and there and done. How does that feel?"Jamie said

"I lot better. I'm sorry Jamie that you have to do this for me."Tina said as she began to cry.

"Hey don't cry. I'm always going to be here for you Tina,"Jamie said

"I have to go before my father wakes up,"Tina told Jamie.

"I wish you didn't have to go. That you could just tell somebody what he's been doing to you,"Jamie said shaking her fist.

"But he's the only person I have left,"Tina exclaimed

"I know but."Jamie said but was cut off by Tina.

"It's okay. Don't worry. I'll be fine "Tina said as she began to walk off.

"Poor girl,"Jamie said to herself. Tina decided to take the long way back home even if it meant going past the Watterson's house. It was late so Tina knew nobody could be awake at this time so it was safe for her to go that way. As Tina began to walk down the sidewalk she heard a familiar voice.  
>"Tina?,"the Voice said. Tina quickly turned her head to see who it was and saw none other then the person she hates the most Gumball.<p>

"Tina what happened?"Gumball asked.

"_Great the one time I feel like I can go the long way home is when he's awake. What do I do now. I can't tell him. He'll just tell everybody." _Tina thought to herself.

"It's none of you business Watterson."Tina answered said walking away from Gumball.

"Wait Tina please tell me what happened."Gumball asked as he tried to catch up with her

"Just go away,"Tina roared as she began to pick up speed.

"No I want go intill you tell me what happened."Gumball said as he began to pick up more speed.  
><em>"The only way that I can get rid of him is telling him what happened. I don't know if I can trust him. But if I don't he'll just following me home and get me in trouble. Why does he even care I bully him he should be happy to see me like this. Am I really going to take a gamble and hope Gumball won't tell anybody about whats going on in my life. <em>Tina thought to herself. Tina stopped and noticed that she was at Elmore park. She looked around to see if Gumball was around and turned her head to see that Gumball and grabbed on to her tail.

"Gumball?"Tina asked. Gumball opened his eyes to see that they have stopped. He loosened his grip on her tail and droped to the ground.

"If I tell you what happened will you promise to keep it a secret?"Tina asked Gumball looked up at Tina and saw the pain in her eyes.

"I promise not to tell anybody,"Gumball said as he made an X across his heart.

"It's my father. He's been abusing me. Kicking me,scratching me and calling me hurtful names. It's been going on four years now. Nothing was ever the same when my mother left us. I can't tell anybody what I'm going through because I will be taken away from him it's not his fault he does this. He was a good person at one time but I'm afraid if I leave I might never see him again. He's the only person I have left."Tina exclaimed as tears flood her eyes she drooped her head down

"Tina I never knew."Gumball exclaimed.

"I know. I tried to make sure nobody knew."Tina replied trying not sniffle she closed her eyes hoping that she would wake up from this and it would all have been a dream.

"Tina."Gumball said. Tina opened her eyes to see Gumball hugging her.

"_This feeling could it be something I haven't felt in a long time. Could it be love is what I'm feeling."_Tina thought to herself.  
>"Thank you Gumball."Tina whispered into his ear as she closed her eyes to feel the warm embrace of the hug.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the story it was based of a picture I saw on deviant art PM me if you want to see it. Well I'm off to work on more storys so peace.<strong>


End file.
